Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu
is a Balance Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. It was released as a Booster in Japan on September 21st, 2019 for 1296円. Gatinko Chip - Achilles Layer Weight - Retsu Layer Base - Union Forge Disc - Convert Performance Tip - Xtend+ Gallery Toyline Takara Tomy UA.Cn.Xt+ Retsu Box.jpg|Union Achilles' Box. B-150 Info.jpg|B-150 Info for Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu. UA.Cn.Xt+ Retsu (Holy Sword Ver.).png|Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu (Holy Sword Ver.) Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 33.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 34.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 35.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu avatar 36.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu vs Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan.png Control Art /gallery> BBGT Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu Beyblade.png Concept Art BBGT Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu Concept Art.jpg Manga Trivia * Like the namesake of its predecessors Z Achilles 11 Xtend, Z Achilles 11 Xtend+ and Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension, Union Achilles' name is based on the word "union", the action of joining or being joined, and Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's Iliad. * The face on Union Achilles' Gatinko Chip is a side view like the face on the Z Achilles Energy Layer. * Union Achilles' avatar is an upgrade version of Z/Cho-Z Achilles with several alterations: ** Achilles' helmet has a more "V" style design and sports wings on each side. ** The pauldrons are more pointed and lack openings. ** Its faceplate is now pure red. ** The "V" crest on the chest is larger. ** The thigh armor is enclosed around the inner thigh area. ** The shin guards have wings. ** The shield regains a gold border and sports a different style. ** And the sword's blade is longer with an original lining and red accents. * With the Union Sword attached to the Union Base, the sword's base of Union Achilles' avatar turns blue, the red accents combine to a golden accent, and the blade emits a blade-style blue aura. References Category:Takara Tomy